Butterfly Wings
by PrincessMikey
Summary: Kanaya Maryam is a new student to the high school of small town Meteor Falls. Rose Lalonde has a growing affection for her, however with Kanaya being a transfer from the neighboring town, Alternia Bluffs, she has a share of dark secrets. Could this affect her and Rose's friendship, or even relationship? Fluff, Angst, Quadrant flipping. Rosemary. Intended KanVris and JohnRose.
1. Preface

_**Authors Note:**_

_Thank you kindly for reading._

_This story takes place in the small town of Meteor Falls. A town in eastern united states, where most of the beta and alpha kids live. The trolls live under monarchy in Alternia Bluffs, The neighboring town. However, some troll families get sick of it, and decide to reside in Meteor Falls. To do this, each troll must get a silver ring that allows them a human form, similar to their troll form, just with more human qualities. (A human race, such as white, latina, etc; A set of modern clothes; their horns disappearing and teeth dulling; etc) Ancestors take the place of Gaurdians. The Dancestors and Beta Trolls take the roll of the children. Depending on the Lusi, they either take the place of a second gaurdian, or of a pet._

_When the rings are removed, the troll form comes out. The ring is the only thing that can determine whether that particular troll is in their troll form or human form. This is what I call Semi Humanstuck_

_Sorry for any confusion._


	2. Chapter 1: There she goes

_***Author's Note: Both the alpha and beta kids are included in this. Jane and John are cousins; Jake and Jade are cousins; and Roxy & Rose as well as Dirk & Dave are siblings. Roxy and Rose live in a separate house with their mother, While Dave and Dirk live in a house with their Bro, since the death of their father. And John and Jane live with Dad.**_

_**Also, Rose has long hair in this for right now. You'll see why just trust me thanks**_

_**TW: Mentions of past self harm (only briefly mentioned! Nothing too serious! More serious in later chapters, but for that specific chapter, I will have a warning at the top.)**_

_**And lastly, the story takes place in Meteor Falls, and it's neighboring town Alternia Bluffs is also mentioned. The creator of these town names isn't me, but is the Fanfiction user, The Indecent Nerd. I am only using them because I think they're really clever and also precious. Thank you.**_

_**-Princess**_

_**Butterfly Wings | Chapter 1: There she goes**_

**Rose's POV**

My name is Rose Lalonde, and frankly I shouldn't be up right now.

I awake to the droning wakeup call of my mother, whom I assume is at the moment heavily intoxicated. She knocks loudly against my wall outside my door before I let out a sleepy response, telling her to wait, and that I'm awake. I push my velvet, purple comforter off my body, leaving my legs exposed beneath my short violet shorts and loose, silk, gray striped top. As the straps fall around my shoulders, I push them up again with a heavy sigh.

I turn to peer out my window. The blinds are open and the sky this morning is a sort of peach-ish orange color fading into a pastel blue. Clouds are barely showing, but they are and they're barely spotted over the atmosphere. In the distance, I hear the faint sound of birds chirping. For the small town of Meteor Falls, the sky seems like it could go on for miles. I yawn again, and drop my head down, letting my blonde curtain-like bangs fall into my eyes. Swinging my legs over the edge of my bed, I hop out of bed and grab my black headband off my dresser top, sliding it into my hair. The rest is in a ponytail, which I'll worry about later.

Standing and stretching with a tiny squeak, I open one of my dresser drawers In it, atop my clothes, is my violin, the bow next to it. I hiss, because this is obviously the aftershock of an unwanted visit from my older sister. "Roxy! I'd greatly appreciate it if you'd stay out of my room!" I call, my voice cracking. I close it tightly, pursing my lips together and swallowing.

"I haven't beenin your room _in Ages_, Rosy!" She calls back, her voice slurring.

I roll my eyes. _Lousy good for nothing sisters._

I move my violin onto my bed, digging around in my array of dark colored clothing. Eventually, I find my favorite shirt. It's white, with an angry lavender colored Squiddle on the front. I've had it since before my aforementioned scene phase, throughout, and now today as I'm a freshman in High school, I have it as well. I sit it against my headboard, peeling off my tank top and sliding the t-shirt on. Then, since it is so old, I adjust the snug article of clothing so it fits correctly. I switch from my worn down shorts to a rather 'plain Jane' pleated white skirt, tugging on it profusely so it fits right as well. Gosh, maybe my heavily inebriated sister's right; maybe I _do_ need a new wardrobe.

I shut the drawer, opening the top one briefly to grab a pair of socks. I sit down on my bed, carefully dodging my violin, and slide them on, curling my toes momentarily. I sit on my bed, and twist around, glancing out my window. The suns just barely coming up, and I still have a plenty of time to get ready. My iPhone chirps, notifying me of a message. I grab it and lay on my stomach, seeing that it's my best friend, John Egbert, asking if I'm up.

**EB: **hey rose

**EB: **you up yet?

**TT: **Yes, John. Hi.

**EB:** soim curious

**EB: **do you know who has carpooling duty today?

**TT: **Are you being serious, or is that a sad attempt at trying to start a conversation with me?

**EB: **...

**EB: **both

Gosh, my best friend is a dweeb.

I roll my eyes and send him a reply with a smirk, tossing my phone to the edge of my bed. Then I sit up, looking to my violin strewn to the side. This brings up the topic of orchestra practice, which isn't today. I do a run through of all my classes in my head.

We only have four periods a day, and an A-day, B-day schedule. Today is an A-day, So I have History, my least favorite class. As far as I know, we're just taking notes today, which I could easily get off the website. Then Chorus, which I have no problem missing since I'm top of the class. Lunch, then Academic Enrichment, a class all about general knowledge to help in life, which we only ever take notes in. However those are also online, or I could ask for them and easily get what I want. Lastly is Algebra, which we have a test in today. Although I'm sure some extra study time for it wouldn't kill me. I honestly don't think I'd miss anything (If I do, little to nothing) if I wasn't to go today. I debate faking being sick to fool my mother and sister, and shift to lean against my bed's headboard, letting out a small sigh.

Roxy taps her knuckles against my door, then without waiting for a response, she enters the room. "Rose, I'm driving you in today. Mom has to deal with her hangover." She says, droning out the 'r' sound. I look up at my often heavily intoxicated sister. She makes me hot just looking at her. She wears a black tank top, and a white shirt over it that's so large that it hangs off both of her shoulders. However, she has it tied in the back so it's more form fitting. A pink pencil skirt that matches the color of the mutated cat on her top wraps around her waist to her knees. She also wears gray legwarmers over her black tights with pink converse. A long striped purple scarf wraps around her neck and falls about to her hips in front, then to her ankles in the back.

I rest the back of my hand against my forehead, looking at her overdramatically. "Sorry, Roxy, no can do. I'm sick." I mimic a cough.

Roxy narrows her eyes at me, chewing her gum slower. "No you aren't." She says, tilting her head. It takes me a minute to see if she's joking along with me or taking me seriously.

"No, I seriously I am." I cough again.

"What the hell is your problem, Rosy? It's just school." Roxy's tone sounds careless, but her words are harsh.

"Can you not, with the nicknames?" I fiddle with the bottom of my shorts to waste time. "Today is going to be terrible, I can _feel_ it."

"Can you really?" She asks.

"More than I can feel the love in my gay wizard fan fiction." I clarify. Now, being anyone else, I wouldn't have said something so obscure. However, since it _is _my sister, I feel comfortable. Now, of course Roxy isn't a picture perfect daughter, or anything close, she is my sister. And the closest thing I have to some guidance around here.

"Rose, come on, seriously." Roxy laughs, sitting her wine glass down on my dresser. She comes over to me, sinking down on her knees. I glance over, looking into her deep brown eyes. They almost look magenta in the light. Pushing a piece of my long blonde hair back, Roxy begins to subconsciously braid a piece of it. I don't particularly like my hair as long as it is, but at least I can tie a little ponytail at my chin and pretend to be a wizard from time to time.

"Roxy, really, I don't want-"

She shushes me and places a finger to my lips, hushing me. "Rose, come on. You have to!" She says in a way that I suppose makes her think that I'll actually go through with it.

"What makes you say that?"

"If you don't, I'll.." She trails off, biting softly on her lip.

"You'll what?"

"I'll tell all your little friends about your scene phase." She says, the corner of her lip curling into a smirk.

"You _wouldn't_ fucking dare." I hiss, narrowing my eyes.

Allow me to explain. Before I moved down here to the lovely small town of Meteor Falls, I lived in a place that should not be named for privacy reasons. And yes, before I turned 13 and actually started to get a sense for everything, I was 12 and wearing all black and black lipstick and spiked bracelets and collars and I'd cut myself and I'd bitch and moan about everything. I even dyed my hair violet and cut it in this ridiculous short pixie cut for extra measure. Mother didn't mind and Roxy even said it looked good on me. However, that's in the past and that was a troubling time in my life that I'm sure no one remembers besides Roxy and I. I look into her dark eyes now, and I can tell- She isn't joking.

"Oh but I would." She practically purrs.

"Oh, fine!" I say in mock-exasperation. She takes my act seriously and stands, straightening out her shirt. She says something to herself that I can't quite hear and I sigh, looking down at the Violin that's on the floor next to me. "At least for today." I mutter under my breath.

Roxy spins on her heel, slamming her hand on my dresser, just inches away from knocking her glass down. I snap my head up, squinting at her. "I heard that, you little.." She trails off, pressing her lips together. The next words she says run a chill down my spine and I have to catch my breath before I can speak. "X-x-Goth-Squiddle Princess-x-X, follow for follow!" She'd yelled with a laugh, swiftly grabbing my phone off my bed and speeding out my door, her scarf flowing behind her.

I hop to my feet, darting after her. "Roxanne!" The two of us run through the house, Roxy shouting all of my text posts I'd put on Tumblr from my scene phase, trying to embarrass me. I shout back at her to be quiet until I finally lose her running down the steps into the living room. Once I reach the floor, I stop for a moment to catch my breath. I glare at my mother's wizard statues, their gray rocky eyes taunting me. I ignore them, walking slowly into the kitchen. Roxy's back is to me, and I almost say something rather crude until I realize why she's stopped.

My mother stands there, leaning against the counter on her elbows with her head resting in her hand. "Girls, what have I told you about running in the house?" She asks in a monotone voice.

_Oh god, she's hungover. _I think.

"I'm sorry, mom..." Roxy says softly. She hands me my iPhone back begrudgingly and walks over to the refrigerator, making a shooing motion with her hand behind Mother's back. I slowly sulk out of Mother's sight, then walk through the living room again and back up the carpeted stairs to finish getting ready.

**~BW~**

As it turns out, today is the day Roxy has carpooling duty to drive my friends and I to school. Since Dave wasn't there, Roxy drives on to pick up John. Our conversations vary easily, from how we slept to a recent book or film we'd read/seen. I ask him if he'd seen Dave. He'd said no. We quickly changed back to our classes and how we both despised the song we were singing in our Chorus class, and how our English teacher was horrid at her job. Then John went on to talk about a popular girl at our school and I eased out of the conversation. Of course John is my best friend; however something deep in me still gets stirred up when John talks about liking someone. But he continues on and doesn't seem phased by my silence, talking about her long hair and how she just oh so adores Nic Cage just as much as he does. I don't catch her name, and I don't bother to ask.

Eventually we reach school and John thanks Roxy for the ride. She sips at her coffee and winks at him, telling him not to worry. I smile. Roxy has always gotten along with my friends, and that's one of the many things I like about her. Even though she's a junior, she doesn't mind talking to me and the other underclassman on campus. That's respect; Or perhaps she's just doing it because we're sisters and bonded by blood? Either way, it's a kind gesture.

The three of us walk on, and Roxy stumbles into the front doors of Meteor Falls High School, her coffee (most likely with alcohol mixed in) in her hand as she stomps up the stairs on the left side of the lobby, up to where her junior friends usually gather. John and I continue on, Meeting our friends. Dave Strider; a close friend of ours and a "cool kid" who, as he calls it, just wants to spend time with the little people instead of his popular theatre crowd. I know Dave like the back of my hand and I can honestly call that pure bullshit with a Capital B. I think Dave sees the theatre kids as lame.

Karkat Vantas and Jade Harley are also there, Karkat's arm around her shoulders and one of her hands reaching up to link her fingers with his. He's her boyfriend, and it's been this way for as long as I can remember. You wouldn't think they'd be a good match, since Jade is a transfer student from the sun kissed island of Hawaii to the cold hustle and bustle of New York, and she's happy as a bee, and always smiling and going out of her comfort zone just to make others happy. Karkat on the other hand has maybe four friends, and anyone else could take a trip to hell for all he cares. He's a loudmouth, she's timid. He's easily frustrated, She has all the patience in the world. Somehow she fell for him and he fell back and now these two are madly in love and she's the only thing that can pacify him. So usually, he wouldn't be my first choice of company. However, since Jade won't let him get into any trouble on his own and is always on his arm, he's here to stay.

And how rude it would be of me to butt in and tell him to go find someone else to yell at. Besides, I've had a thought scratching at the back of my head about him and John for the longest time. I don't care how much my best friend talks about some girl; I know him.

"Oh Rose, Have you met the new kid?" Karkat suddenly asks, flipping his ginger bangs out of his dark colored eyes.

"No, I haven't. I just got here." I say with a small shrug. I shove Dave's arm. He pulls out one of his earpieces and gives that same expressionless stare of his.

"Oh, hey Rose. John. Where have you guys been?"

"Where have we been? Trying to pick you up! Where were you this morning?" John asks.

"Had to get here early to finish some stupid project for Chewning." He rolls his eyes, sticking out his tongue at the thought of our English teacher.

"You're only in English 1; I'm in English 2 Advanced. How hard could your work possibly be?" I snarl teasingly at him.

"Oh piss off, Lalonde. You over achiever." Dave glares at me from behind his sunglasses.

"Karkat, do you know where room 112 is?" Asks a soft, petite voice.

I furrow my brow. That's not one of my friends, and we're the only people who meet in front of this patch of lockers. Is this the new kid Karkat was talking about earlier? "I do. Do you have a name?"

Beside Karkat who's slumped against the lockers, all I can see behind an open locker door is what looks to be a long, red skirt, draped over black flats. The girl shuts it, and I can see she's wearing a black long sleeve shirt under her T-shirt of the same color, a jade colored Virgo sign embroidered in the center. This is something unusual, but I'm used to seeing it since Karkat and so many other people wear them. I suppose it's just a fad I've never gotten into. Her hair is dark brown and cut extremely short and her pageboy haircut leaves her bangs strewn loosely across her forehead.

"This is my cousin, Kanaya." Karkat continues.

After making sure she's got a hold of the green colored notebooks in her arm, she smiles at me, showing her slightly pointed teeth. "Hi." She says softly, and I swear she has a bit of an accent there.

"Hi there. I'm Rose Lalonde, head writer for our schools Newspaper." I say with a smile. I glance down at her shirt. "Virgo, huh?"

"Yes. It's my zodiac sign. I really love the zodiac." She says, quite excited. And the answer is yes, she does have an accent. It's slight and pretty English, but it goes along with her already proper voice quite well. "So, of course, I thought I'd wear it on my sleeve."

"Yeah, a lot of people do it here." I say kindly. She smiles back at me, and I actually feel, flustered. I'm not attracted to this girl, definitely not. She's just pretty really pretty. I'm not like, attracted to her of course. What an outcast I would be if I was. I shake my head, combing my long hair with my fingers. "So room 112, right? Is that your first period?" I ask her, changing the subject.

"Yeah, it's History." She nods, tightening her grasp on her books.

"Ah yeah, it's my first period as well." I say. Then an idea quickly forms in my head. I turn to Karkat, who's turned away from Kanaya and I to have a side conversation with his girlfriend. "Karkat." I say with hesitance.

"What?" He asks, looking up from Jade. She turns to me as well, pushing her glasses back up on her nose.

I cough. "Is it alright with you if I show Kanaya to class?"

"Sure. That way I can walk Jade to art." He says, looking down at her and smiling softly. She smiles back to him, kissing the tip of his nose. I smile. Gosh, Jade and Karkat are cute. It's almost ridiculous.

"Should we go ahead?" Kanaya asks.

"Yes, Probably." I say. "Going now is better than getting trampled by the others later." I mutter a quick goodbye to Jade and to Karkat, Kanaya telling him she'll speak with him as soon as she can. Then we're off to History, My least favorite class. Oh goodie.

**~BW~**

Usually, I don't pay much attention in history. It's no different now; especially with Kanaya sitting in front of me. I don't know why, but this girl has easily stolen my attention. I run over our previous greetings to each other, and our short conversation as we took the short walk through the cafeteria and up to the stairs to get here. She'd asked general questions about the school- the sport teams, the students, if there were any special literature courses offered. That I took note of and told her of the Advanced English 2 Class offered mornings of B Days. She said she'd look into it, which of course I'm looking forward to because I have that class as well. That wasn't completely in my favor, right?

After further debate, I pull out my binder and take a sheet of paper, writing a note to her. I decide to ask if she'd like to accompany me in perhaps hanging out at the mall or something later. I don't usually like the mall, because of the annoying popular kids that go, and because of the hustle and bustle. However because of remodeling, my favorite book shop, Books Galore, is closed down, so I have no other choice. Plus, it would get mother off my back if I showed that I actually had friends. Besides, I wouldn't want her to come to my house. One; I've only just met her this morning. Two; Cute innocent girl + Raging Alcoholic Mom = Friendless Rose.

Before passing it to her, I sign off with 'TT', the abbreviation of my chumhandle, _tentacleTherapist_. I poke her innocently enough in the back with the folded up paper, and she turns, grabbing it from me with a questioning smile and a head tilt, and then quickly spinning back around to avoid getting scolded. In a matter of minutes, the note is dropped over her shoulder back onto my desk. I cease my mindless scribbling and pick up the note.

_**TT:**__ Hey, Kanaya, Do you want to hang out later?_

_**GA: **__Well, Yes. I'd Like To Accept Your Offer Upon Hanging Out. And When Persay Shall We Do This?_

G.A. hmm? So, she has one too. She seems nice enough.. Maybe I could look her up? Oh gosh, I hope that's not too forward; Or Creepy, for that matter.

_**TT: **__Are you free after school?_

_**GA: **__Karkat Said Something About 'Grabbing An Espresso' Or Something Of The Sort. But Otherwise, Yes I'm Free._

_**TT: **__Ah, Coffee. Sounds good! Mind if I tag along and then maybe I could walk you home? Because surely, he has plans with Jade after she gets done with band practice. And I wouldn't want you to have to go alone and be the third wheel.__**GA: **__Of Course. That Sounds Lovely._

So it's a date then. I smile, folding the note neatly and stuffing it into the side pocket of my binder, as the bell rings. I whisper thanks for the class finally being over. Then I'm left behind by most of my classmates leaving while I'm stuck in the aisle, packing up my belongings. My binder, since I won't need it next period, and the note from Kanaya, tucked softly in its pocket. I smile softly, tracing a small circle on the spine of the binder. "Bye Rose." I hear someone say, then I glance up and- Oh gosh- It's Kanaya, waving bye kindly before she walks out the door. I wave back, sort of star struck then I instantly groan because I probably looked lost and stupid.

Zipping it up, I pull my bag onto my back and begin to leave. Stepping out the door, immediately I'm met with an arm going around my shoulders. I glance over, not only because of this, but only because about three people can do this. Of course the boy here now isn't one of them. His hair is dirty blonde and slicked into kind of a cowlick in the front; with this purple stripe in the middle, and his eyes are a deep violet, similar to mine, only darker. And of course he has on those ridiculous, obviously fake hipster glasses. "Hey, Lalonde." He says to me.

I shove him off. "What do you want, Ampora?" I ask, mocking his tone.

Eridan Ampora is a girl-crazy boy who wouldn't know fashion if he got smacked up aside his head with a copy of an _Elle _magazine. Because currently, he wears a cashmere sweater, an unnecessary blue striped scarf and a pair of vertically striped blue & black pants, with a pair of purple shoes. I roll my eyes as he begins to speak to me again. "So, I saw you and that new girl." He says in his ridiculous- and most likely fake- accent that sounds like some lame villain from a Pixar movie.

"Who, Kanaya?" What a dumb question. Obviously, Kanaya.

"Kan, hmm?" He asks, thinking over her name, as if to see if it suits her. God it annoys the ever-loving _hell _out of me that he doesn't actually call anyone by their full name. Not even his girlfriend, Feferi, whom he calls Fef.

"Yes, she's new. And, No, we don't have a thing."

He raises his eyebrows defensively as we head to my next class, which we have together. "I didn't say you did, but if you're clarifyin'-"

"Eridan, I'm serious." I narrow my eyes. "I don't like girls. I don't like boys. I'm just not someone who'd like to waste their time with a relationship right now, okay?"

He rolls his eyes, pursing his lips together. "Mhmm."

"Oh shut up." I snap.

"Hey, I was just sayin' that if you_ did _like her or somethin', I think you guys would be cute." He says. I scoff.

"Yeah, right."

As we enter the Chorus room, John immediately greets me. "Hey, Rose!" He says with a grin, handing me one of the many black folders that contain our sheet music.

"Hi, John." I say, my voice still sounding rather annoyed with the whole run in with Eridan. John ignores him as he drops his bag beside us, then sulks off to go talk to one of the many students that everyone assumes he's having a side relationship with, named Sollux. I roll my eyes, turning back to John.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Not much. But get this- Apparently, Feferi's having a Christmas party this weekend." He says.

"Oh, that sounds like fun." I say indifferently. Feferi Peixes is Eridan's aforementioned girlfriend. She's a mixed Latina girl with bright eyes and long dark hair who always has a smile on her face. She's popular, on the cheerleading & swim team, and the two of us have had conversations before, considering I go to her dad's music store (where she works) often.

"Yeah. And couples get in free." He smiles, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Single people don't?" I raise an eyebrow of my own; ignoring what I assume is his sad attempt at flirting.

"Nah. It's two dollars a head unless you go in as a couple."

"Says who? Eridan, I presume?"

"You guessed it." He laughs.

I roll my eyes. "Ugh, why is he always trying to control her and run _her _parties? Does she even like him?"

"She's known him since they were little apparently!" He informs me. I raise my eyebrows, putting my bag under my chair and sitting down in the alto section, crossing my legs. He sits next to me, pulling his legs into his chair, and then turning to me, draping his arms over the back of his chair. "So, you wanna go?"

"What- To the Christmas party? With you?"

"Well, yeah! Come on, I think it'll be fun. Besides, it wouldn't be like.. a date!" John says. And I can't tell if this is a rebound off of a failed invitation to go on a date with him, or if he's being genuinely friendly.

I shrug as if either way it couldn't possibly matter. "Sure. You can come over tomorrow and we can get matching outfits." The two of us laugh. "Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." He nods with a toothy grin, turning his attention to the front of the room.

**~BW~**

As it turns out, Kanaya and I not only have first period together, but also lunch. And Algebra 1. Clearly this is a sign, however I don't try to act on it anymore than I already have by asking to walk her home. And so by the end of the day, I'm sure Kanaya thinks I'm sick or something because most of what I've been doing all day is hiding my lower face in my shirt to keep her from seeing me giggle or smile every single time a phrase comes out of her mouth. However, I manage to recollect myself enough that when our Algebra teacher calls free time after our final bell while we wait for announcements, I go over and lean against her desk coolly.

"Hey, Kanaya. How are you liking high school here so far?"

She grins up at me. "Oh, it's really quite nice. I still may need some help getting around though.. You don't mind walking around, say, tomorrow morning do you?"

"Of course I don't." I smile. "I'll make sure Roxy drives me here early just for you."

Kanaya tilts her head. "Roxy?"

"Oh, that's my sister. She's a junior." I say.

"Oh! Yes, my sister's a junior as well. She transferred this morning as well, just as I did."

"Did she?" Goodness, I literally could _not _be any less social.

"Yes. Her name is Porrim, and she's already a social butterfly. I had a run in with her leaving the office before I came in here."

"How was that?"

"Oh it was okay. I just really hope no one starts comparing me to her. They used to do that all the time back in my old town and I really hope that was just something for there. It really rubs me the wrong way to think that some people see us so similar; Of course I love Porrim, but I'm nothing like her. I didn't mean to ramble off-"

"No, I understand." I say softly. "But, sorry that happened in your old town. Where are you from again?"

Her eyes flicker. "Oh- Um, Alternia Bluffs."

This surprises me. Alternia Bluffs is the neighboring town to Meteor Falls, and the two are very different. I have never been to Alternia Bluffs, because of its ridiculously tight security system, and every time Mother had tried to drive Roxy and I there to visit a friend of hers, we get told to leave. Jade tried to go to see Karkat when he lived there in the past before he moved and she got shouted at to leave as well. And the few things Karkat has told us about it is that it's a really high class and tiny town. It's never on the maps and has a small population as it is. The entire town seems like some big ridiculous joke, and whenever they are on the news for Meteor Falls, anybody from that town seems rather gray and emotionless. Kanaya is the last person I'd expect to come from Alternia Bluffs.

"Oh, yeah, Alternia Bluffs." I say. "I went there for a blood drive once but they wouldn't let me in." Then I glance over and realize how Kanaya's face has gone almost white. "Hey, are you alright?"

She closes her eyes, breathing quietly. "I.." She coughs, anxiously running her fingers through her hair. "We're still on for the plans today, right?"

"Yes, of course." I notice her change the subject, but the fact that her face went almost completely white kind of frightened me. I allow it. The bell then rings and Kanaya and I grab our bags, and then walk out of the room together. A few kids shove pass us and Kanaya quickly grabs my left arm to avoid us getting separated. I smile, tucking my hands into the pockets of my skirt. I stop before we reach the stairs back down to the Café and move against the wall. Kanaya follows suit. "Do you know what class Karkat has right now?"

"Oh!" Her eyes light up. "I'm quite certain he has Gym."

I narrow my eyes for a moment to remember exactly where the gym is from where we are. "Oh, okay."

"Is that alright?"

"Yes, of course." I say quickly. "I just don't go to the gym from here usually." Then we walk down the stairs and through the cafeteria, which is almost empty, given a few cheerleaders and janitor staff. We then hang a left, walking through the lobby. Then, coming out of the exit that lead to the gym, Jade and Karkat walk out, holding hands and smiling. I've never seen him smile before. It's almost cute.

"Karkat!" Kanaya calls. He looks at her, and smiles with a small wave. Then he notices me and his smile slightly drops. I narrow my eyes as if to say _'I saw that'. _He rolls his as if it couldn't possibly matter either way. "You're still going out for coffee, right?"

Karkat gives a look that's some sort of a mix between proud and confused. I can't quite explain it, nor do I get it. He furrows his eyebrows together, glancing from us to Jade. "Oh, Actually I-"

"I'll walk to band practice on my own!" Jade tells him.

"Are you sure, Jade?" Karkat asks with hesitance.

She laughs, letting go of his hand and shoving his arm gently. "Well, yeah. I won't get lost, silly, I can assure you." She reassures him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Okay." Karkat says, hugging her back. He releases her quickly and she kisses his cheek, and then passes by Kanaya and I, whispering for me to call her. I tell her I will.

"Everything okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just wanted to walk her to band practice is all. You joining us for coffee?"

"If that's okay with you. I already texted my sister saying I'd be home late but if it's too much of an issue, it's no problem to go home now."

"No no, it's no problem." He reassures me. "You don't drive yourself?"

I shrug. "Not 16 yet."

"Ah." He says. Then he glances down and smirks, glancing from Kanaya to myself. I tilt my head and then I realize Kanaya's arm is still linked with mine. I smile, and then nervously run my fingers through my hair again. "So, I was thinking we could walk. Is that okay?"

I roll my eyes and chuckle. "It's Meteor Falls, _everything's_ in walking distance. Of course it's okay. Care to join Kanaya and myself?"

"I'd be honored." He laughs. Then he links his arm with Kanaya's free one, and the three of us exit Meteor Falls High School.


	3. Chapter 2: Obstacles from the past

**Wow sorry it took so long to update!**

**:^D really happy with this story so far though! Review and stuff! thanks!**

**-Princess**

* * *

><p><strong>Butterfly Wings | Chapter 2: Obstacles from the past<strong>

The walk to the coffee shop for the most part is filled with Kanaya and Karkat discussing her day, and her classes and how she likes them. She gestures to me a few times and mentions that I've been a big help and I smile about that for a good portion of the conversation. Eventually this all dies down and once we reach _Perks _I reach around and poke Karkat. He glances at me and I smirk. "So, Karkat, Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Are you _sure _you're okay with Jade? Like, relationship wise?"

Karkat rolls his eyes, shoving open the door and releasing Kanaya. The bell goes off and the girl behind the counter smiles at Karkat. I can't remember her name but she seems quite interested in him. "Yes, I'm fine with Jade. What I'm not fine with is her douche bag best friend."

"Hey, I take offense to that." I snarl teasingly.

"Not you," He says, exasperated. "I mean-"

"Dave?/Dave." We say in unison.

"Yeah, I thought so." I smirk. "Why does he bother you?"

"Jade just talks about him _constantly _and it really pisses me off. But I know he's one of her best friends so this could all be in my head? I don't know, I don't wanna fuck up her friendships. But I mean, sometimes he puts his arm around her when I'm there and I swear Dave fucking smirks when he does it and Jade doesn't even seem fazed by it."

"Well if it really bothers you, talk to her. Just tell her you think they're too close at times and form a middle ground. Just don't get all angry over it." I tell him.

"But I _am _angry. I'm _always _angry." He growls.

"Then shift your anger towards Dave. Not so much their friendship. That'll make Jade talk to him about it more seriously.

"You think?" Karkat asks.

"I'm positive."

Once we reach the counter, the cashier smiles, inhaling noticeably deep. "Hey, Karkles."

I may not know him well, but I _do _know that Karkat's not one for nicknames. I glance over and see him smiling slightly. "Yeah, hey Terezi. Can I just get straight black coffee? That'd be great."

"Yeah, of course!" She inhales again, turning to look at Kanaya and I. "You want anything?"

"Iced Coffee okay?" I ask Kanaya softly.

"Sounds fine." She smiles.

"Iced Coffee and a Pumpkin Spice Latte, please." I say kindly.

"Alright. That's $7.50" Terezi tells us.

I dig in my pocket then put down my four dollars and fifty cents for my drink. "I've got me, Karkat."

"Alright." He says, putting the money for the remaining drinks on the counter. Terezi takes it and smiles, putting it in the cash register and talking to someone behind her. In a matter of minutes, our drinks are warm and ready and we head to a table on the back wall. I sip at my drink. It's scalding, but the scents and taste are still there, and they're lovely. "Mmm. How are your drinks?"

Karkat blows at his. "I always get the same thing. It's bland, but it's alright." He says.

I offer him part of mine but he politely declines.

Kanaya sips at hers, giggling at the black lipstick she gets on the cup. I take a moment to wonder how she wears it and it still looks flawless at the end of the day. I never wear lipstick, but I imagine it's hard. "It's really good.. Thank you, Rose."

I shrug, smiling. "My pleasure."

Almost immediately after we're settled, a girl in a blue plaid flannel shirt comes over, leaning against the table. Her blonde hair drapes over her shoulders, the blue tips of it curling slightly. "Hey Karkat." She smirks, peering at Kanaya through those ridiculous hipster shades she has on that probably don't even have actual lenses in them. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against this girl, but she could really do something about this fashion statement she's got going on. I see Kanaya glance up, her jaw nearly dropping at the sight of this girl.

"Hi." Karkat sighs. And since you should know, in the future I want to go into Psychology and become a therapist. Which is why at the moment, I have therapist notes about all of my friends- containing the finicky things they do, and the way they are with certain people- that kind of thing. And from what I can tell from the few entries I've made about these two, Is that they're not friends necessarily, But they are quite familiar with each other. Perhaps they've grown up with each other? It's hard to tell. "What do you want, Serket?" Karkat snaps rudely.

"I wanted to meet your friend. John tells me she's gotten to know quite a few people and I felt a bit excluuuuuuuuded." She says, in that whiny tone of hers. I roll my eyes at the mention of John. "So, what's your name, doll?" She grins at Kanaya, tilting her head up with one of her fingers, which for a reason I don't know, just rubs me the wrong way.

"I'm Kanaya Maryam." She says, blushing harshly, in that adorable slight accent of hers. "And you are..?"

"Wait, Kanaya?" She asks, her eyes widening. "I'm Serket? Vriska Serket. We grew up together!" I glare at her. Is this another act of hers or is this actually legitimate? She places her hand against Kanaya's, and I see that they both have on silver rings. I raise my eyebrows. "Remember? We grew up in Alternia Bluffs together? You used to come over all the time and we'd go on adventures together? You found my neighbor, Equius, really unsettling but kind of lovable anyways?"

Kanaya's eyes widen. "V-Vriska!" She says, grinning from ear to ear. "Of course I remember, what do you take me for?" She asks, leaping onto her feet and wrapping her arms around Vriska's torso. Vriska wraps her arms around Kanaya's shoulders and smirks, peering at me through her glasses. I take my attention away from them and look to Karkat as I sip my coffee. He makes a slitting motion across his throat. I laugh.

Once Kanaya and Vriska break, I see her grin widely, sitting back down. "So, how have you been? You left Alternia _years _ago! You have to catch your _best friend_ up." _Oh no._

"I would love to." Vriska says, pulling up a chair, resting her legs on Kanaya's lap, draping an arm over the back of her seat. _**Oh no.**_"Oh, you know, Sophomore, Head Cheerleader, still the coolest person I know. Nothing's changed." She says.

I growl under my breath and Karkat looks at me. I shake my head. Vriska Serket is head cheerleader, and has everybody she wants wrapped around her fingers. She's a manipulating, clever _whore _who has no business being near Kanaya. And… Oh, no this is _not_ good. Something inside of me churns my stomach as Kanaya and Vriska talk and laugh together.

Kanaya chuckles, much more comfortable than she's been with Karkat and I. "Sophomore? Aren't you an overachiever, I'm only a freshman."

"I'm so smart, They just decided to move me up." That's a bullshit lie and she knows it. She's only a sophomore because she skipped a grade to seem superior to the majority of her friends. Because she's a cocky narcissist who always has to be better at everything than everyone else. "But, _Rose _here is in my English class." She smiles, gesturing to me. I see right through how fake she is and give her the shit eating grin she wants.

"Yep. English 2, oh, how so very exciting." I say.

Kanaya takes me seriously and I sigh. "Oh, no kidding! I have it tomorrow as well. First period?"

Vriska laughs. "What are the _odds?_" Then I realize I hear mumbling and I glance over and see our cashier, now I realize why she was behaving so weird earlier. She wears a pair of round black glasses, holding a cane in her left hand. Then I realize why I found it so weird that she was our cashier. _She's blind._" I stand, Karkat follows me. "Oh, Terezi right?" I ask.

She grins. "Oh, yeah.. And you're.. Rose?"

"Yeah, yeah. Lalonde. I'm Roxy's sister." I don't know Terezi personally, However her older sister Latula and Roxy are close friends who often play games together at our house. I haven't seen her recently, but I push that irrelevant thought away. "And you're in my Science class."

"Oh, right!" Then her expression flickers and she throws her arms around Karkat, who stands next to me. "Karkat!"

He laughs softly. "Hey, Terezi."

"Hey.." She laughs, releasing him. "How's Kanaya liking Meteor Falls?"

"She likes it a lot." Karkat says kindly.

"That's cool!"

"Yeah, I'll let her know you care. She'll be happy to hear it." He says.

"So, um.." Terezi coughs, teasing her hair. "You and Jade going to the Halloween party Feferi's throwing?"

Karkat shrugs. "If Jade wants to go, we will. I wasn't planning on it."

"Couples get in free." I tell him. I don't know why, considering I don't really want to go to this party. But like I said, it's another excuse to get out of the house and away from my Mother.

"Oh. Then we might make an appearance." He laughs. "You going with anybody?"

She sighs. "Nah, probably not.."

"I could get one of my friends to go with you if you want? Sollux or Gamzee maybe?"

Terezi rolls her eyes. "Sollux and I are just friends and I have had _enough _of that.. That _clown!_"

Karkat laughs. "Yeah, he's like that sometimes. Well, I'll tell you if you missed anything."

"Thanks." She says weakly. "Anyways, sorry to bother you guys, I just need Vriska to walk me home. Usually I'd be okay, but I feel like it's going to storm and I have a really bad feeling so I need a pair of eyes, you know? Besides, seeing my best friend rekindling with her old best friend is kind of giving me bad vibes."

"No, I understand completely. I want her off Kanaya's back just as much as you do." I nod. And finally, _finally, _Vriska has a reason to leave and let me and Kanaya enjoy our afternoon in peace. "Karkat, Shouldn't you be heading off to pick Jade up or something?" Might as well take two birds out with one stone.

He blinks, confused at my sudden interest in his girlfriend, then he looks from me to Kanaya, and then he _grins_. He grins in such a way that it frankly frightens me, and then by the glare in his deep brown eyes, I realize that Karkat _knows._ He knows that I have some growing affection for his cousin. "I sure do. Thanks for reminding me, Rose." He says. "Bye Terezi, It was good seeing you." I turn and watch Karkat grab his coat, Kanaya and Vriska turning their attention to him. "See ya, Serket. It was _nice _seeing you again." He says in a voice that makes me think it wasn't quite as nice as he made it out to be.

He turns to Kanaya and smiles- almost kindly- tapping her softly on the shoulder to get her attention. "I'll see you at home later, okay?" Kanaya nods and Karkat waves bye to her, then to Terezi and I, ignoring Vriska completely.

As the cafe bells go off with Karkat's exit, I turn back to Terezi, smiling. "He waved at you."

"Karkat?"

I nod, then giggle softly realizing her major crutch. "Yes." She giggles softly, fixing her short bob cut hair. "Do you like him?" She turns red. "I mean, it just seemed that way because you were kind of red at the counter, then you're obviously ecstatic he said bye to you. Plus you totally were about to ask him to go to the party with you."

"Do you like Kanaya?" She asks me just as serious.

I get silent.

She laughs softly. "Yeah, I like him. Sorry I mentioned her, I just.. got a vibe that you..."

"No it's okay." I reassure her. "I'll honestly have to think on it. Ask me tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay sure! Do you mind calling Vriska for me? My throat kind of hurts."

"No problem." I say kindly. I turn to Vriska. "Hey, Vriska."

She turns to me, glaring. "_What?_" She snaps.

"Terezi needs you to walk her home." I smirk.

Vriska kindly tells Kanaya to hold on, but once she reaches us, her eyes glow with anger. "Do I _have _to walk you home? You being a cripple isn't my fault, Terezi." She says harshly. I cover my mouth. This is _not _how best friends act.

Terezi swallows, inhaling softly. "I just.. don't like the rain. You know that. And we have to study for that Math test.. You have problems with inequalities, right?"

Vriska rolls her eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Go stand outside, I have to tell Kanaya bye."

"B-but Vriska, I hate the rain." She says. "It smells so gross and-"

Vriska stops her. "Do I look like I care?"

"..I can't see you." Terezi mumbles.

"Just go outside and let me get my drink." She screeches, turning on her heel and going back over to Kanaya. Terezi winces.

"Is she _always _like that?" I ask.

"Yeah, more or less. But it's okay.." She says, glancing to the large glass windows. Showing the street and neighboring stores of SGRUB mall.

"I'm so sorry.." I say softly. "Hey, you know what? Here's a few bucks. The coffee was superb, thanks again." I hand her a few ones out of my pocket.

She smiles, putting it in the pocket of her teal colored coat. "No problem. See you in Science tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure." I nod.

Terezi turns and walks off, and I turn back to my table, only to see Vriska's face only inches from Kanaya's. "You know, if the spot's not already taken, maybe I could show you around?" Kanaya's eyelids flutter, her mouth curling into a smile.

I almost snap in her face that _excuse her, but the spot _is _taken by yours truly_, however I bite my tongue to wait for Kanaya's response. She turns and looks at me, her eyes shining slightly. She backs up from Vriska. "Actually, it is taken. Rose was going to show me around." She tells Vriska, gesturing to me slightly with her hand. Kanaya then smiles, taking a sip from her coffee and I almost giggle audibly before I quickly hush myself.

I smile, nodding smugly. "That's right."

Vriska smirks, glaring at me over her glasses. She's pissed off, and I _like _it. "I see. Well have fun with that, Rose." She says. Before turning on her heel and exiting, she flashes Kanaya a smile (and me, a scowl).

Kanaya smiles, blushing slightly. "She seems so _nice_." She says softly, inhaling her coffee and grinning.

_"She always does at first."_ I murmur in a harsh tone. "Hey, you don't want to leave now, do you?"

She grins. "Sure."

"Nice." I smile softly. "I told Karkat where we'd be going, so I'll just walk you home after we go music shopping, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you, again." I grab my drink and stand, Kanaya grabbing hers and the two of us linking arms again and walking out.

**~BW~**

Once we reach the ocean themed entrance of the Under the Sea Music Shop we go inside. The music playing is barely audible classical violin music, and I smile at the sound of it. I look around for a worker. Sitting at the cash register at the front of the store with her feet propped up is a girl, probably a junior that I've seen at our high school. She's Latina and has two large braids on the sides of her neck, with a baggy t shirt that hangs off her arms but rides above her belly button. Her nametag reads _Meenah. _"Excuse me?" I say to her.

She glances up and peers through her cute pink framed glasses. "Yo"

"Who is that on the P.A.?"

She glances up. "Most likely the Vitamin String Quartet."

"Ah, okay. Thanks." I say kindly. She smiles, shrugging. Kanaya and I walk around, and she asks me about my favorite music. I tell her mostly Violin, with the occasional classic rock song, or Marina and the Diamonds even. She grins, and I then speak further and explain that I even play the violin and do enjoy it fairly well. She tells me she thinks the violin sounds really really pretty and she'd like to listen to it more often since it was so peaceful.

"Then why don't you buy a CD?" I suggest.

"A CD?"

"Yeah. So you can listen to music and stuff. I have an old radio if you want it."

"Sure." She smiles. "Thank you."

"Yeah, of course." I grin.

"Excuse me," She says, turning to one of the workers. I meet his gaze. _Oh no, not him. _His deep nearly onyx eyes with the flecks of lavender look at me, and I narrow mine at him. "Do you have anything by the Vitamin String Quartet?" She asks.

"Have you tried the section marked- the Vitamin String Quartet? In the classical section?" He asks coldly.

"Thank you, Eridan." I sigh begrudgingly.

"Are you coming to me and Fef's party Friday or are you going to be busy trying to get-"

Feferi slides over and nudges him harshly in the side to keep him from continuing. "You don't wanna listen to him." She laughs easily to Kanaya and I. Eridan glares at her over his tacky glasses, picking up a handful of CDs and walking off. "What he's trying to ask is will you be going to our Christmas party this weekend? There'll be chips and popcorn and movies and mistletoe and cute sweaters and blankets, and obviously CUDDLES!" She grins happily, glancing behind her at her boyfriend, who shoves CDs into their rightful slots with that same grouchy look on his face as before. Then for a second, he turns to look at us and Feferi smiles, waving at him. He laughs sheepishly and waves back, sulking off to another section of the store. She giggles, braiding a small piece of her long hair. "It'll be fun!" She says kindly, turning back to us.

Kanaya laughs. "It sure sounds like it. Are your parents going to be home?"

She shakes her head. "Mom is going out of town to be with an old friend of hers, Mr. Psiionic, for a few days. But My older sister will be there, I'm sure so there'll be plenty of guidance." She laughs.

"I'll definitely check with my Mother." I say.

"As will I." Kanaya nods.

Feferi's eyes widen behind her oval-rimmed pink glasses. "Hey, wait, aren't you new to Meteor Falls?"

"Small town." I laugh. Feferi giggles.

"Yes, Today was my first day." Kanaya nods, fixing a piece of her hair.

"Oh, how lovely!" She smiles. "Do you have someone to show you around?" Now Feferi asking, I don't mind as much as I do Vriska. Vriska is openly attracted to any and every living creature that moves. Feferi is extremely picky about who she dates and who she's attracted to (I still wonder how Eridan managed to date her though. They had a close friendship or something I guess; at least that's what John said.).

"I am, but you can join us if you'd like." I offer. "You are head photographer for the newspaper, so you probably know far more about the school than I do."

"Of course, I'd love to!" She smiles. Suddenly there's a crash and Eridan calls Feferi. Hearing urgency in his voice she sighs to us, rolling her eyes. "Sorry, I have to go take care of him. I'll see you both later though!" She chirps kindly.

"Okay." I say, Kanaya and I waving to her. She runs off, and gives an exasperated groan of his name. Kanaya picks out the original album from VSQ, and I offer to buy it for her. She insists at first, but then quickly gives in as we leave the store, Meenah telling us to come back again.

"Gosh, everyone is so _polite _here." She says, grinning.

"What are you referring to?" I ask.

"Everyone offering to show me around, and you buying me that album. You didn't have to do that, you know." Kanaya nudges me with her elbow.

I roll my eyes, giggling. I run my fingers through my hair, bringing it all to lay in front of my shoulders. "It really wasn't a bother"

She smiles, and I think she blushes. "Rose?" She asks softly.

"Yes, Kanaya?"

"Can I ask you something?" She asks, toying with the bag.

"Of course." I nod.

"What exactly was Eridan trying to say before Feferi cut him off?"

"Oh, nothing." I shrug, trying to sound casual about it. Even though I know he was probably just aching to ask if I was planning on getting lucky. All he cares about is sex- he's so typical. "Probably just whining about something irrelevant as usual."

Kanaya laughs. "He seems like a bit of handful."

"Well, he's Feferi's handful." I nod. I glance over, and look at her.

"And um.." She trails off, she tucks a short strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well, here we are." Kanaya's house is large, and there are three cars in the parking lot. One of the windows next to the front door have the curtains drawn back, and I can see a large, obese man sitting in front of the TV on a couch, looking angry about something. A Woman with hair like Kanaya's is patting his shoulder, probably soothing him. Kanaya softly walks up the steps and I follow after her. She rings the doorbell, turning to me and smiling. "Thank you for hanging out with me this afternoon, Rose."

"Sure, no problem, Kanaya." I nod gently.

"I'm sure Karkat appreciates it too, since he wanted me to get

Behind the door, I hear a loud noise that sounds like some kind of animal hissing and snapping, and then a teenage girl's voice telling the animal to relax and that she'll get the door. I glance to Kanaya for some sort of explanation. She smiles awkwardly.

Then the door swings open. A pretty girl stands there, having dark gorgeous brown hair that matches Kanaya's, with bangs that swoop over her forehead and curls at the end that fall to about her elbows. She wears a black, green trimmed tank top and a black pencil skirt, showing off her swirly tattoos on her arms and legs. Her eyebrow and center bottom lip are pierced. At the moment, she holds a fashion magazine in one of her hands. She wears a silver ring that matches Kanaya's. I can only assume this girl is her sister, Porrim, that she mentioned earlier. She eyes me, then smiles slyly. "Oh, hi."

Kanaya teases her hair. "Rose, this is Porrim. Porrim, this is my friend, Rose Lalonde. She showed me around today since Karkat wanted to spend time with his.. partner." She trails off.

I notice this, but don't mind.

Porrim smiles at me. "Hi, sweetheart." Her tone sounds quite sadistic, and just by her appearance, I get a strong rebellious vibe from her. However, something tells me to quit being so judgmental. "Thanks for showing her around, I appreciate it."

"Yeah, of course. It's really no bother." I shrug.

Porrim steps out of the way, tilting her head and gesturing inside with her gaze. "Pastor Signless just got back from church, and Mom is finishing making dinner now, so she wants us to wash up."

Kanaya nods. Then she turns back to me briefly and grins, throwing her arms around my shoulders. I exhale softly, wrapping my arms around her waist and hugging her back. Out of the corner of my eye behind Kanaya's head, I see Porrim grin and put a hand over her heart. I flush upon realizing that she probably thinks we're cute together. "Awe, you guys are just precious."

"Don't mind Porrim, she's quite blunt." Kanaya giggles, backing away and shoving Porrim lightly in the arm, entering the house. She turns back to me, leaning against the doorframe. "Thanks again.. I'll see you tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Sure." I smile. "Bye, Kanaya. Bye, Porrim." I say to them, waving. They wave back and I turn, bouncing down their porch steps and walking in the direction of my house. Then I realize how large I'm smiling and I let out a small squeal. I think I really, _really _like Kanaya Maryam.


End file.
